Candi McArthur (Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe)
Character bio Early life Percolation Warriors Main article: Percolation Warriors Saga The Earth-G7.2.1 version of this Candi is virtually identical, except lives in a world that the Percolation Wave has access to. That version of Candi has almost the same exact life narrative, except she's visited other universes (mostly the Dromedeverse) a few other times throughout her life. As such, that version of Ciem joins the Percolation Warriors to assist in combating Mogabir when he ascends to become a multiversal threat after combining a piece of the XomiaFaeCore with the EccentriaCore and Marlquaan. Mogabir teams up with Xironooti and Rappaccini to accomplish this. Candi becomes a Percolation Warrior along with a few other members of the Sodality of Gerosha, which include Emeraldon, Extirpon, the Gray Champion, Hea Pang, Tabitha Pang from her Swappernetters timeline, Botan the Plant-Man, Emily Cormier, and her sister Miriam. Non-Sodality female members that join Candi in "Team F-Pod" include Lemon Witch, Maddening Rod, Semaphore, Gummibabe, Stacey Calisome, Kayla Tarington, and Xira. Candi's first mission, however, is to Xira's world. Xironooti attempts to take it over with help from the demon Krocithar, leading to Emily Cormier and Cherinob also placing stock in thwarting Xironooti's offensive. Initially, Candi and Emily are assigned guard duty while Miriam attempts to hack Xironooti's machinery. Yet, the other F-Pod girls are eventually all captured by Xironooti's forces. Wishing to free them before Xironooti can arrive, and believing he will order them executed immediately if he does arrive, Candi and her remaining friends stage a rescue. The F-Pod girls then split into teams to dismantle the machinery from outside, as well as destroy an incomplete Abdygalis shard that is serving as a battery for the machine to fuse Xira's world with Qilantia. Cherinob is able to defeat Krocithar's power, allowing the girls to avoid demonic shields that would otherwise make their jobs impossible. They destroy the machine, and are soon on Stacey's world. They find out that the retreated Xironooti is attempting to recruit the now-leaderless remaining Ice Chimps to his cause. The exhausted women of F-Pod are sent to the Calisome family residence to recuperate, while M-Pod is sent to handle the newest threat. Candi later finds herself with the Sodality of Gerosha tackling Rappaccini's offensive on Cortascius, aiding the Knights of Cortascius. During that same time, the Camelry heads to Crossover Gerosha to prevent Mogabir's new monster from doing harm to Arkansas there. The Swappernetters assist the Camelry in avoiding the regime and in stopping the monster Clamdestine. Fred Hanom makes arrangements with Lex Philippine so that neither Candi nor Donte will get in any legal trouble over the Percolation Warrior mission. However, he's required after Clamdestine's defeat to have Candi and Donte return to Waco under house arrest. The McArthurs' role in the Percolation Warriors ends at that point, though they do have a feast for their new friends in the Camelry and Knights of Cortascius. Col. Flix is returned to his homeworld by Cherinob. The Saga later ends with all eyes on the Dromedeverse and its pocket dimensions. The Camelry return home to regroup with Jeral, Carlos, Lenny, Masato, Eric, and John, as what remains of the Percolation Warriors. Melody's copy of Teen in Terror Life is inspected once again, and it's revealed that Rappaccini and Mogabir are trying to use that damaged universe to conquer the Dromedeverse via the backdoor. By going back in time, the Triumvirate intend to abduct the original Anna Ford before she can accidentally kill her stepfather, thus rewriting that universe in their image. The Percolation Warriors have to head there, knowing that if they destroy that universe, it could endanger the clone Anna Ford's life - and could mess up the timeline of the main Dromedeverse. They are able to keep the Triumvirate away from Anna's house, yet the Percolation Warriors find themselves frustrated when being in that world too long starts causing MammothQuakes. Saving Anna only proves half the equation, as they then have to protect the original BELF. Rappaccini's treachery is discovered, and he is soon banished to Gerosha along with the other Geroshans. The Cortascians are forced to use an energy beam to summon the Percolation Wave and send themselves back to the EccentriaVerse as their only way to also confine Mogabir there. However, Xironooti cuts a deal with Krocithar once more. This requires Cherinob to return and aid the Camelry - now otherwise out of extradimensional allies. ''Avengers Alliance'' proposal The Earth-G7.2.1 version of Candi was also cloned by Percolation xeroxing into Earth-12131, leading to a sprite that was proposed for Marvel: Avengers Alliance on Facebook. When the game was shut down, the sprite's future was ruled indeterminate.